Once Burning Always Red
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "It was a part of the appeal if she was honest; being completely in his hands, being out of control of her body."


I've had this one-shot on my computer for so long I thought I needed to actually finish and post it!

I hope you all like it- please review.

Disclaimer- I own zilch.

**Once Burning Always Red **

Sara leant against the wall the cool night air washing over her skin like a sense of cleansing before she disappeared into the darkness of scheduled sin. Cigarette smoke lingered heavily in the air as the poor lighting turned her surroundings into something far more sinister. People watched her as they walked past, but to them she was just another woman, another story they wouldn't know. The alcohol had dimmed her senses, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to focus on a point somewhere in the distance. It was as if she spent her entire life doing so. But tonight she wasn't thinking about the distance her husband had put between them but something closer to home.

_He_ would be there soon- she knew that- it wasn't time but it was three whiskeys and two smokes that told her. It was always three whiskeys and two smokes.

His car appeared in the parking lot, creeping slowly into its usual spot, the glossy paint glimmering beneath the neon lights. Sara took a deep breath closing her eyes listening to the sound of the door slamming as his footsteps echoed in the space around them. He was just...another man... picking up some woman from outside a bar. It all seemed so cheap but oh so fitting Sara thought as she smirked slightly as he approached her.

"You made it" She pressed her lips together taking a long drag of her cigarette before tossing the butt aside. He was standing beneath the street lamp, the amber glow crashing over him like rainfall. His tall figure dominating the shadows on the ground, his broad shoulders setting him firmly in her way as their eyes met.

"Get in the car" He commanded her, his strong hands wrapping firmly around her arm pulling her towards the vehicle as his fingers remained in a vice like grip. His eyes watched her as her back collided with the passenger side door a gasp settling on her lips as he pressed her body against his. He knew exactly what to do. He knew exactly what she wanted. He kissed her- hard. The intensity between them like the sweltering heat of the dessert the city had been built on.

Without a word Sara climbed into the passenger seat waiting for him to follow suit so they could get off the streets and back to their sanctuary. It was a cheap motel room. There were no frills, nothing more than was necessary but in the end what more did they need?

The door slammed shut a small growl escaping her lips as pushed her against it, pinning her wrists above her head his lips attacking her neck with everything he could muster. Her attempts to free herself were in vain as he overpowered her in every way- the confined of her clothes becoming far too much in the heat that surrounded them. She hummed in approval her fingers gripping the fabric of his jacket moving his body towards hers in the semi-darkness. Pressing her body against his taut, muscular frame, the feeling of his form against hers left her feeling dizzy. A dim light above them flickered, displaying the room to be like a sex grotto.

Sara fought against the grip he had on her; the sound of the world outside melting into the background as their eyes met in the darkened space. He licked his lips, a smirk crossing his features as he imposed his body on her. Pressing one leg firmly between hers as he muttered into her ear about just how much he had been anticipating this making her shiver to the core.

Without another word he dragged her towards the bed moving her around the space as if she were a rag doll. It was a part of the appeal if she was honest; being completely in his hands, being out of control of her body. The passion that had descended between them was unstoppable; their hands desperately searching each other's bodies for the perfect touch. He shifted above her, easing his body against hers and making her tremble in anticipation.

He pushed into her not caring about the volume of the sound that escaped her throat. It didn't matter if anyone heard- they were all here for the same reasons. A wicked smile crossed her face as she drew her nails across his firm muscular shoulders and a growl escaped his lips. He pushed her harder against the mattress delving deeper into her with each rhythmic thrust, her hips rocking against him passionately matching his movements. She tangled an arm around his neck, meeting his eye as their ragged breath and desperate whispers filled the air.

He bit into the soft flesh of her neck, one hand sliding between them rubbing over her, his touch sending electricity through the body. Sara pressed her eyes shut focusing on the sensations that were flooded her consciousness. His fingers encircled her neck, tilting her head up as he kissed her the feeling leaving her reeling.

Without warning he hooked one of her legs over his arm placing it over his shoulder pressing harder against her. A small moan escaped her lips as her nails left her mark on his arms her entire body shivering as she tightened around him. He watched in awe rocking his hips slowly against her prolonging the feeling before his exhausted body collapsed on her.

They fell apart the sound of their breathing and the smell of their sex consuming their senses as the world turned into a haze.

"Lie to me" She muttered turning to face him.

"I love you" He stated like he always did when she asked. It was just a formality the words didn't mean anything but they felt like they needed to maintain some kind of facade of emotional connection.

And in that moment he stopped just being another man. His brown eyes shone through the dim lighting her heart fluttering unevenly in her chest; the torment more obvious than anything before. This was killing him as much as it was killing her.

It was Greg; he was her best friend, the man that had stood by her side despite everything, made her smile, who brought her flowers when it was miserable outside.

"She'll be wondering where you are" Sara whispered turning her attention once again to the ceiling.

"I don't care" Greg replied refusing to move from the space by her side.

"You should go home..." She continued talking wanting to make this right, wanting him to disappear into the night and not come back because in the end he belonged with Morgan- with someone who could give him everything.

"I don't want to" He light a cigarette watching as the smoke swirled above them, taking a drag before handing it to her.

"Tell me something... Tell me a secret..." She turned her body resting on her side, propping herself up with her arm.

"I've been in love with you for twelve years... I'm never going to stop loving you" The word left his lips as he watched her, his fingers running up and down her arm. Sara moved towards him letting Greg wrap his arms around her holding her against his warmth. The sin seemed to fade and it became clear they were just two heartbroken lovers waiting for it to feel right.

**The End **


End file.
